<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast with the Friendly Face by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223346">The Beast with the Friendly Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3'>5Candy2Wolf9Bear3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Other, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children get lost in The Unknown but Greg wants to play before he and Wirt help get them home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast!Greg, Gregory &amp; Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast with the Friendly Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just had an idea and rolled with it. We all love Beast!Wirt but I had a terrifying idea. Kinda a snippet of what happens if my idea actually happened. Please comment what you think or kudo. I'm new to writing fanfiction and just wanted to try.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crisp Autumn air stung at Greg's cheeks as he wandered the forest. He munched on his candy he held in his elephant hat, Jason Funderburker upon his shoulder, croaking away. </p><p>"You hungry, Jason Funderburker? As am I, but we have to see where my dear brother o' mine went off to." Greg cheerily said in his captain voice. They both kept wandering, Greg calling out for Wirt every once in awhile. It was strange. He didn't think he had went that far from him. </p><p>"June, don't be a scardy cat. We'll make it home soon, just as soon as we get out of this forest."<br/>
Greg heard a young voice, along with sniffling of a younger child.<br/>
'friends!' He thought.<br/>
Greg ran towards the other children. One child was about 4, dressed in pink cat footie pajamas, the other in a plaid pair of pants and a rocker t-shirt, around 8 years old. One was blonde, the cat girl, the other had tanner skin and darker hair. Greg approached them cheerily, his worries temporarily gone.<br/>
"Hiya, I'm Greg, this is my frog, Jason Funderburker. Wanna play with me? I'm SUPER bored! And here, I have some candy, it's the good stuff!" Greg exclaimed excitedly, grasping a handful and offering. The girls stared at him oddly, but ultimately did take it.<br/>
"So, weirdo, what are you doing out here?" The 8 year old asked, eyeing him.<br/>
"Oh, just looking for my brother, Wirt. He wandered off, or, I did but I got too far. C'mon, let's play! Then we'll all be able to find home!" Greg jumped up and down, his brunette hair bouncing.<br/>
"Ya, I wanna play! Can we, Wyvern? Pleeeeease?" the little one, June, asked, her mouth stuffed with candy. </p><p>"Fine, but, just for a bit. It's freezing and your parents will be home soon, and-" Wyvern began to warn, but was cut off by Greg grabbing June's hand and running.<br/>
"Let's play tag! Wyvern, you're it. You have till the sun sets to find us, if you don't, we win and you don't get any more candy! Then we can go to the tavern and get some dinner." Greg hollered over his shoulder, still running. </p><p>Greg and June hid and re-hid for hours, eventually when it got too cold for June, Greg offered his coat. He'd rather play than stop cause of a little Autumn chill. Jason Funderburker stayed in Greg's pants, safer there than on his shoulder. Each time Wyvern got close, Greg moved them to a new spot. He was having fun, this game of tag wasn't silent. Wyvern kept yelling for them after the first attempts. June, though, Greg could tell, was gettng tired and anxious, not wanting to be in trouble with the other girl. </p><p>"JUNE! COME OUT! C'mon, it's getting cold and dark. I can barely see you if I found you. Please, I'm scared. I-I wanna go home. This isn't fun anymore." Wyvern began to cry and stopped where she stood surrounded by trees. Greg figured she was probably right, besides, he knew it wasn't right to make girls cry. June was dozing by him when Wyvern called out, perking her up. They both came out from their spots behind different trees.<br/>
Wyvern gasped and ran to June, ingulfing her in a hug and began to sob again. June patted her head reassuringly. Greg stayed silent for a bit. He was hungry, but he also wanted to play. usually his mom would make him take a snack break before playing again. Then it clicked, he was supposed to find Wirt too. He'd forgotten.<br/>
Jason Funderburker croaked again and his stomach growled. Greg went to the girls, his smile ever present.</p><p>"Let's go to the tavern and we can have dinner and listen to songs and stories, then we can play more! Oh, maybe Wirt's there. He knows the way, well, no he doesn't...but Beatrice does!" Greg bounced again and went ahead of the girls, expecting them to follow.<br/>
"Alright, ladies, I'm captain! As captain, I say we play 'I Spy' while we walk there." He used his captain voice again, pointing in a random direction. Both girls looked wary, but neither had a better plan, so follow Greg they did. They stuck close, both not able to see well as it got darker, Greg not seeiming to have any trouble.<br/>
"Hmm, hm, hm hm hm hmm, oh potatoes and molasses..." Greg began to hum his favorite tune, hoping it would pass time and ease the girl's minds.<br/>
It seemed like they were walking for hours, the moon shining bright, the chill almost unbearable, but as Greg's humming came to an end, they saw a tavern, but all the lights were out. Greg was put out, but he shrugged.<br/>
"Ain't that just the way. Well, we can see if Unky Endicott is up." Greg turned to offer the girls. There wasn't much he could do. Though it was odd to  him that the tavern was closed.<br/>
"Can-can we just go home? You know the way right?" Wyvern hugged herself tightly, shivering. Even Jason Funderberker was tucked into Greg's clothes for warmth. June held on tightly to Greg's coat.<br/>
"Don't worry, m'ladies, we'll find a place to rest. Worse comes to worse we can rest in a bunch of leaves for warmth. My brother Wirt did that once." Greg began walking again in the direction of Endicott's manor. </p><p> </p><p>The fog was thickening, chill making them numb as each place Greg brought them, seemed to be abandoned, unlike what he said. He also convinced them to play games as they passed the time, sometimes stopping to rest or drink from the river. It was becoming early morning by the time the girls were exhausted. They'd been walkng all night. Greg didn't seem fazed by the walking and when asked by an irritable Wyvern, he replied,<br/>
"Been walking a lot since my brother and I got lost too. So this much doesn't bother me none."<br/>
As the sun began to rise more, the fog barely lightening, they came across rust colored trees with dark sap and thick piles of leaves on the ground. Greg turned to them then, smiling widely.<br/>
"Here, just rest in these leaves. I'll keep watch and then once my brother and Beatrice finds us, we can all find food and then look for home again." </p><p>The girls were too worn down to argue or question and the leaves did look soft. They both bundled into two large piles, twigs craddling them like arms. Greg began a familiar tune, one he'd heard a while back, a lullaby that he dared not utter it's lyrics. The tune seemed to do it's job and lulled them to sleep.<br/>
The sun was higher when Greg heard footsteps approach, slow, groggy. Greg perked up and quietly went to his dearest brother, Beatrice not with him. Wirt lookd tired himself, the lantern losely in his arms, the flame burning bright, but upon seeing Greg, smiled slightly and hugged his brother, then abruptly pulled away, getting ready for a nice scolding.<br/>
"Where have you been?! What did I say about wandering around without telling me where you'd gone?! I looked everywhere. The Mill, The School, though I doubted you were there, I even went to The Tavern around dinner time." Wirt glared through his exhaustion. Greg quirked an eyebrow, confused.<br/>
"What do you mean? We went to all the places and everywhere was closed. They got so tired that I decided we rest and wait to see if you'd find us. I was hoping Beatice was with you so she'd help us home. Like she promised." Greg began to pout. Wirt's eyebrows rose in alarm even as his eyes reflected sadness. Someting seemed to click after he processed all of what Greg had said and looked around, his eyes landing on the branches surrounding the girls, still asleep, mostly covered in the leaves still.<br/>
"Oh, almost forgot!" Greg ran over and took his jacket from June, it's fur covered in leaves. June didn't stir, just lightly stirred. Wirt for a moment wondered what their dreams were about, but before Greg could see what was happening, he set down the lantern and the old Woodman's axe and walked to Greg. </p><p>"Why don't you go find Jason Funderburker? I'll stay until they wake up." Wirt nudged Greg, knowing the frog must've ran off somewhere, hopefully not far.<br/>
"Oh, right, brother o' mine. Where is my frog o' mine? I'll be back soon!" Greg began his search, unaware of his brother's concern.<br/>
Wirt turned back to the girls himself and sighed. Rushing over he went to check their pulses and shake them. Neither stirred, their pulses too weak to link to consiousness. Wirt dared not close his eyes as the branches of Adelewood grew around them, like the girls were seed pods. Simply he stood and watched them. He wondered why they had to be so young. He was scared, but he was more frightened by how things had to be now. </p><p>"Though so young<br/>
Such a tragedy<br/>
The moon weeps for them<br/>
Sun hiding them<br/>
Guiding their flames<br/>
Oh, poor things<br/>
Though so young<br/>
Their bodies turn to oil<br/>
For I know<br/>
Their Souls will not be at rest"</p><p>Wirt continued to watch. He hoped Greg hadn't went too far but he also wished he did. He didn't like Greg seeing this, but he also worried where he'd run off to. He wanted to cry for the girls, but he knew he hadn't a right. He allowed The Beast to wear them down. He wasn't there to keep The Beast in check. He covered them with more leaves, hiding them. He'd lie to Greg, he could hear Jason Funderburker croak and Greg's singing. They were close.<br/>
Greg approached, smiling and laughing. He saw that his new friends weren't there. He looked at Wirt, curious.<br/>
"Where did they go? Are you guys' burgling turts without me?" Greg pouted. Wirt smiled, his eyes closed.<br/>
"I helped them home was all. They were tired and not dressed for the weather, unlike us. I know you'll find more friends. Hey, Greg, why don't we go see if Beatrice and her family have any dirt to eat?" Wirt grabbed the lantern and axe, walked over and held out his hand for Greg's.<br/>
Greg took his brother's hand and they began their walk.</p><p> Wirt couldn't help but glance down at his brother after a bit of time. His unruly auburn hair more the messier as two oily black antlers stuck out, uneven, as he was still young. For now, his eyes were normal, but he knew once Greg glanced back, they'd turn irredesent. It scared Wirt, how easy it was for Greg to wear a soul down, though unintentional. He wasn't sure if Greg truly understood what had happened that unfortunate night. But he loved his brother and he hoped Greg would never find out what happens. He didn't want his brother's spirit to be darkened anymore. He had become what The Beast of old had told him to become. </p><p>Greg's soul was in the lantern and Wirt...<br/>
Wirt was now The Lantern Bearer. </p><p>"Hey, brother o' mine, let's sing my favorite song!" Greg chimmed, the irredesent eyes staring at Wirt.<br/>
Wirt smiled and began.<br/>
"Oh, potatoes and molasses<br/>
If you don't have some..."</p><p>So with the chill in the air, thats what all could hear. The song that seemed so cheerful. The only ones to ever sing it.</p><p>                                                                                     The Beast and The Lantern Bearer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>